


Fortune Favours the Bold

by theonetryingtolive



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Emotional Connection, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Do you want me?” There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice, and you wished you could look him in the eyes.





	Fortune Favours the Bold

You were starting to doze off when you felt a hand touching your back. Knowing who it was, you smiled against the folded up jacket that doubled as pillow. It was dark, and you could even hear Leckie snoring behind you. You didn’t turn around, though, just closed your eyes again. 

“Y/N,” he whispered. “Are you sleeping?”

“Yes,” you replied, still smiling. 

He huffed, and laid down behind you. From the moment you met him, you’d liked him. He was sweet, funny, and was always doing little things for you. One day he saved you crackers, the other he shut Leckie up so you could sleep. He normally slept near you, just not too near. It was the goddamn Pacific, after all. Too warm, and too sticky for anybody to want to touch someone else while sleeping. Tonight, though, Chuckler didn’t pull his hand back. You waited, and waited, but he wasn’t moving. Was he okay? Ill? You tried to roll around but he squeezed your arm and you stopped.

“Chuckler?” You whispered, trying not to think of all that could be wrong with him.

“Yeah.” His reply was a breathy whisper and you felt a shiver run down your spine. 

Something was definitely wrong. You bit the inside of your cheek and then sighed. Slowly, so as not to startle him, you pushed yourself back, until your legs were touching his, and your back was pressed against his chest. Chuckler tensed, but he didn’t pull back. His hand hooked around your waist, and he pulled you until you were flush against him, not an inch between you two. You could feel it now, too. His erection was pressed against your ass, but you didn’t move away. 

You reminded yourself to breathe, and not panic. You’d never been so close to him before, and didn’t want to do something wrong and for him to pull away. 

“Lew?” You whispered his name with a shaky voice when you felt his hand squeezing your hip. There was a hesitant touch of lips on the crook of your neck, and a small, breathy moan escaped your lips. 

It was surprising, really, that you hadn’t noticed just how big his hands were before. But now that they were on you, it became very evident just how small you were compared to him. You pressed back against him, and Lew unbuckled your belt, and opened your pants. He slid his hand under the fabric, and you bit your lip. It started slow, his fingers moved in smooth circles above your folds, slow and teasing. When his fingers touched your clit, he kissed your neck and you gasped. You could feel his smile against your skin as he teased you. 

It was coming closer, and you gripped his forearm with one hand, and pressed the other to your lips. You knew you shouldn’t make any noise, but it was hard. His fingers were moving faster now, and you couldn’t stop yourself from squirming and pressing back against him. When you came, he placed his hand on top of yours to muffle your cries. 

“Y/N,” he whispered once you came down from the high. “Are you okay?”

Such a sweet, sweet man. You nodded, and pressed your ass back against him. When he groaned, you smiled. You had never touched a man before, and the angle was a little awkward, but you felt him through his pants, moved your hand up and down. After a few moments, his hand caught yours. 

“Lew?” Didn’t he want this? Wasn’t this what he was after? “What’s wrong?”

“Do you want me?” There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice, and you wished you could look him in the eyes. 

“I want you,” you whispered, bringing his hand up to your lips. You pressed a kiss to his knuckles, to his palm. 

With slow movements, he pulled your pants down. You could feel the head of his cock against your folds, and you moaned softly, biting your lip. You squeezed his hand, and nodded. He kissed your shoulder, and pushed inside you. You didn’t know it was possible to come again so soon, but you did, just from having him inside you.

He was breathing hard, gripping your hip, trying to get himself back under control. You were out in the open, if anyone saw... He pulled back, and you gasped. When he pushed back inside you had to press your face against the makeshift pillow to stop from screaming. Every movement of his cock felt too good, and you pressed your free hand to your mouth too. What had started slow was now turning frenzied. He was pressing down on you, snapping his hips hard and fast, one hand squeezing your hip, the other covering your mouth. The strength of your next orgasm was such that the edges of your vision darkened. His thrusts became erratic, and when he came, he did so with a groan of your name. 

You laid in silence for a long time, catching your breath, with a smile on your face, your fingers entwined with his. You were still pressed back against him, but when you turned around, he didn’t stop you. You smiled at him. Chuckler cupped your cheek, and drew you in for a kiss.


End file.
